Confession
by kityang24
Summary: Seiya was seated across Usagi and beside Usagi was Naru. There was a bout of silence. They stared expectantly at Seiya. I can even feel the charge in the air.Who? Who? Tell us!Usagi


**At FOURteen**

Dear Diary,

This is my very first entry. I got you from Justille as a birthday present and another one from Marjorie although my sister stole it from me and literally ruined it. That stupid sister.

Anyway, this same sister of mine bought a cool but pirated DVD, Sailormoon. It's Japanese anime. I love it! Usagi is so KAWAII. And especially Mamuro. He's so handsome! I don't understand why I like pencil and paper characters than real ones. Oh well. . .

The episode today was not all that nice to me. It's actually disturbing. But so what, oh the episode is starting.

I'm fast forwarding through the cheesy opening song and the introduction to the start of the episode. It's funny that Usagi always run late in almost every episode. It was already 8 o' clock. Time for class. I don't think they have flag ceremony like we do here and besides, if they do, then Usagi is in bigger trouble. Why does she have to oversleep all the time anyway? She grimaced at the thought of her teacher reprimanding her and making her stand in the hallway.That's her punishment.

Her footsteps echoed in the empty hallways of the school. She turned the last corner and recognized the familiar back of her classmate, Seiya. I don't like Seiya that much. I mean, he can be so annoying. It turns out there was no class today. They were going to present a dance for a special event in the school. Usagi let out a sigh of relief.

She reached Seiya and said "Hi" with that big smile of hers. Usagi is both a crybaby and a smiling machine. Seiya merely glanced at her and rolled his eyes. See what I mean by annoying? Usagi frowned. She walked in silence behind him, lost in her thoughts. Come to think of it, Usagi's just like me. I'm almost always late. If I were to advise her, I'd say she should buy the loudest alarm clock and go to sleep early . . . How ironic of me advising her when I myself fails to do that!

BANG!!! Usagi crashed into Seiya's back and almost toppled to the ground. Hey, this scene is so familiar. Her temples pulsed and there's that indication on her head that she's angry. "What do you think you're doing!? Why'd you stop!?"

Seiya just looked over his shoulder and smirked.

Then Usagi enters the classroom. Her friends greets her "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" It's probably June 30 in that episode since Usagi's birthday is on that date. Later on that afternoon, right before they were to present their dance, Usagi invites her friends to a get-together at her house.

"Who else will be there, Usagi?" Naru asks. Naru is this short-haired (sort of wavy) brunette girl.

"Amy, Minako, Rei, Mako. I was thinking of inviting someone but I won't tell you . . . yet" Usagi grinned.

This made Naru curious and she was about to force Usagi to spill the beans but Usagi was already gone and up the stairs to the next room.

Usagi spied Mako's room as soon as she stepped on the next floor. Mako's still in class so Usagi has to wait around. Much to her surprise and to MY surprise too, she sees Motoki appear. He wasn't wearing his usual apron.(He works in an arcade and his apron serves as his uniform) He was dressed so nice and he looked so nice too. He didn't see Usagi though. He was busy talking with somebody else and setting up equipment and stuff. Usagi let him be and just watched him. Lost in thoughts again. Usually, she jumps up to him and talks nonstop. She stands there until Mako comes up to her side. Then they were off to that birthday business again.

The two girls had so much fun together that Usagi forgot about the dance. When she did remember, she ran off with Mako downstairs to the next building. It was too late. Her classmates were already upstage. I wonder if Usagi will get into trouble again. So the two passed off the time doing weird tricks. The thing that made the tricks weird was that it wasn't actually a trick. It was real. But then again, we can never be sure.

It's nearing the end of the day and the start of Usagi's get-together. Usagi decides to go along with the plan she had in mind but she had to tell Naru first to see if she approves. Off Usagi went to corner Naru.

"Is it ok if I invite Seiya?"

"Seiya?"

"Yeah, Seiya. I want to invite Seiya for you."

" . . . ."

"Well?"

Right then and there, Naru hugs Usagi. Naru has a crush on Seiya and obviously, inviting him along is a very good thing. Usagi breaks free of Naru's grasp and runs away to tell Seiya.

She finds him right where her classmates presented that dance, rolling up some wire. Then the next minute she was standing in front of him and telling him about her birthday. I cannot exactly describe his face. It was kind of obscured. I am sure though that he called another classmate and Usagi, fearing that he might tell that classmate about her birthday, shouts out "NO!" Seiya looks back at her and I don't know if he got the message or not but he did stop calling that classmate and returned to rolling up the wire. Usagi gets out of the place after telling him not to disappear. She meets with her friends again and happily informs them that Seiya agreed to come. The catch was that he doesn't want to come alone. So, they sent a message to Taiki on the cellphone, Mako's cellphone to be exact. They even called him but unfortunately, he was already home. I wonder if Seiya will come anyway.

I'm now anticipating the next thing that will happen. I can't believe this episode turned out good. First impressions indeed do not last.

So, Seiya refuses to go. They have to literally drag him with them. When they reached the school gates, they saw Usagi's father waiting with his car. He already told Usagi earlier that he'll get her and her friends. Seiya changes his mind again and they have to push him into the car. From what I can see, Usagi's dad doesn't find it weird to see Usagi invite a guy amidst the girls. If she were me, I think my father would suspect. And I would certainly defend myself.

They arrived at Usagi's house. Usagi's mother greeted them and showed them to the dining room. The table was filled with all that food. My mouth is watering. It's so yummy! I must stop myself. It's just pencil and paper food. I'm just probably hungry. Better go and get some snacks!

I'm back. I've paused the DVD and I'm playing it again. They sat around the round table and began to eat. I wonder what would happen! Unfortunately, I can't remember all of their conversation. But it was usually centered on Seiya and then to other random stuff. They were laughing all the time. Oh yeah, Seiya turns out to be a glutton. He placed heaps of food on his plate and finished it all! I'm also like that . . . sometimes. Seiya is seated beside Naru, I think, and opposite Usagi.

Dinner's over and time for dessert. I think it's almost 8 pm. Usagi went to the kitchen to get the cake she baked. I didn't know Usagi can bake. It's probably an experiment of hers. The thing is, she couldn't get the cake because she was busy talking back to their new househelp. I won't be surprised if this househelp turns out to be an enemy in disguise. She's kind of pale and chubby. She was complaining about Usagi's friends. A crybaby as she is, Usagi's eyes burned and tears started to form. Her friends vacated the dining room and retreated to the next room. I don't know what that room is called. Usagi was about to follow them but she detoured to her room along with Mako. She flung herself unto her bed and cried. Mako merely sat on the bed and read some of Usagi's endless comics.

"Are you ok?"

" . . . ."

After a while, Usagi got a hold of herself and wiped the tears away. Just the presence of Mako comforted her. She didn't really want to talk. The two girls went to the next room where the rest are. She went to the kitchen first and cut up the cake she made and served it to her friends. She sat beside Seiya, stone-faced although there were traces of tears around her eyes. This time it was Seiya who asked.

"Are you ok?"

"I'm ok" No smile

After a few moments:

"Are you ok?"

"I'm not ok" With a smile.

Usagi listened to her friends criticized her househelp. Since there was nothing to do after eating the cake. (They loved it.) They decided to play "Truth or Dare". I, myself, hate that game. I mean in this game, you have to confess something (truth) or do something impossible (dare) I'll never know what the others might make me do. Anyway, Usagi went off with Amy to get a bottle, expertly avoiding the househelp's gaze. They sat around in a circle and turned the bottle.

I can't remember who it was first that was pointed but I remember the part about Seiya. Since he's the only guy among them, they were inclined to find out more about him. The bottle pointed to Seiya. He picked truth.

"Who are your crushes?"

"Actually I've got a lot."

"Name them all."

Seiya named them all. I don't know if he was telling the truth or not but he did described each and every one. He named the popular girls. I can tell by the comments from Usagi and her friends. He included the ones in other rooms and other grade level. He started from those the girls doesn't know much and reserved the ones they do know at the end.

"How about Princess?" They teased. Princess is the person the public knows that Seiya likes.

"Yes, Princess." Seiya was starting to get red.

"And Kakyuu?"

"She too." He was getting redder. "And . . . " Only one left. He seemed to be contemplating on something.

Seiya was seated across Usagi and beside Usagi was Naru. There was a bout of silence. They stared expectantly at Seiya. I can even feel the charge in the air.

"Who? Who? Tell us!"

"Usagi"

I shouted. Yeah, I almost screamed. I suspected Seiya liked Usagi. He was always looking at her. I can't wait to see the next thing that'll happen. What about Motoki? and Mamuro?

Usagi laughed. This was the first time a guy confessed to her in her face although he wasn't actually talking to her. She remembered the one who hinted over and over to her that he liked her but she brushed him away because she found his guts so disappointing. She kept on laughing as her friends bombarded Seiya with more questions.

"What do you like about her?"

"She smiles a lot and she's never seem to be angry." He was still staring at Usagi. I would say that is pretty rude because I think he's making Usagi uncomfortable with that. Then he was saying something else and all that. All the while, Usagi kept on laughing. In her mind, she thought of how bad the situation is. She glanced at Naru once and knew that she's probably angry at her. Oh, bummer.

"Aside from Usagi, who else do you like among us?"

"None"

"Really?"

"Yeah, none

That made it even worse! Seiya can be so dense sometimes. Sheesh! Everyone looked at Usagi and Naru. Usagi dropped her gaze and avoided looking at Seiya. She was still laughing though.

"So, among those crushes, who will you most likely court?"

"Princess and . . . I won't tell you"

"What? You've got to tell us!"

"Give us a clue then."

"Ok, she's our classmate and she was my classmate before I came to our current class."

"Be more specific"

"She's got long hair and tantalizing eyes."

"And?"

"I made her cry once but the next second, we're friends again."

This time they just let him speak and did not butt in.

"We often do eye-contact as a game and this probably triggered my crush on her."

"Everytime I look at her, she looks at me as if she likes me too."

If you have seen the earlier episodes, you'd say it's Usagi. There's no one else that fits that description. I am right now attempting to reach the ceiling of our house. I can't believe it! Seiya likes Usagi! And he confesses in the most unexpected moment!

The scene ended with them forcing Seiya to tell them who the girl is but Seiya won't budge.

Usagi's friends went home afterwards. She trudged up to her room and flung herself on the bed. She thought of Seiya and what he said. Unfortunately for Seiya, she didn't feel the least bit the same as him!

I am so right. Usagi's househelp is indeed an enemy in disguise. Good thing Sailormoon came just in time and got rid of the monster with her "Moon Tiara Action"! I find Usagi's transformation to Sailormoon cute. Here's her speech translated in english:

Moon Prism Power Makeup!

I am Sailormoon

In the name of love and justice, I will punish you!

Something like that. I've forgotten. And the part where she says "I will punish you" sounds like "Oikiyokiyo" the last syllable said in a high tone. Plus, the part where she says "Prism" sounds like "Prismama" It's funny, to me at least.

She goes all transparent and then her clothes start to appear and finally, she makes her famous pose as Sailormoon with one hand formed in a peace sign. I've just noticed that almost all Japanese animes have peace sign on it. I think I remember someone telling me it's a habit of the Japanese people after all that happened in World War 2.

Anyway, enough of that. The cheesy opening song is over and the introduction too. So, here I'll just tell you the interesting ones. Naru starts to avoid Usagi. This brings Usagi into a uncomfortable situation. Next, Seiya attempts to catch Usagi's attention but Usagi is too busy worrying about her friends that she doesn't return his attention. Instead she snubs him and hurts him and criticize him which in the end, she feels guilty. She wants to say sorry but she cannot because its too late.

Oh, here's a nice part. The school council announced that they are willing to announce love notes, free of charge. That's strange. It could be another enemy. Usagi and her friends are together again. Months had passed and the thing that happened at Usagi's birthday is almost forgotten because they're friends with Seiya too. They decided to make a love note just for fun. Usagi makes the first note, a supposed note for Seiya. The announcer reads it and they all laugh. Next they urge Seiya to write one for all of them because they are not sure how a guy's mind work. He writes.

Seiya's supposed to make a note for Naru. He did but the thing is, he writes:

I like your friend

Wrong move! Seiya is so dense he'll pass through the earth to the other end! Naru grabs the note and shreds it to pieces. Usagi encourages this and scolds Seiya for doing that although half-heartedly because she was worried what might Naru think this time. They returned to their seats and the teacher told them there was going to be a presentation, a dance.

They filed at the school grounds and . . . OH! It's Motoki and there's Mamuro near him! Mamuro is the best! Yeah! He's so handsome!

Motoki was one of the dancers. They were promoting some good cause. That didn't matter to Usagi though because she was staring at Motoki.

Then the announcer of the love notes appeared and that person turned out to be a monster too. Usagi transformed and defeated the monster after Tuxedo Mask helped her first. Sailormoon is almost useless without Tuxedo Mask. Really. And I can see that Tuxedo Mask cannot exactly fight. He just butts in at the right time and distracts the enemy for Sailormoon. Oh well . . . as long as he's cool, that's alright.

The next episodes continue. Usagi still wonders if Seiya likes her. It seems though that Seiya has moved on. Besides, Usagi eventually likes Mamuro. She never confessed as far as I have seen and Mamuro did not become her boyfriend. What about Motoki? Well, she likes him also.


End file.
